A Christmas Memory
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: SLASH A cold winter's night, a bunch of scheming infant monkeys, and an odd nigh tout for two close friends. AlchemistXCaptian Shuggazoom.


**_A Christmas Memory_**

By: KozueNoSaru

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, or wish to own Super Robot Money Team Hyperforce Go. That would be Ciro Neili's and (shudder) Disney's property and I mean no insult to him or his beloved creations. Disney, however, can sit on it and spin. I also do NOT own or want to own the song "Buttons". Said sections of the song are originally performed by the Pussycat Dolls by and belongs to Badboy Entertainment Records.

**_Warning:_** **I'm only warning you ONCE, so please heed this paragraph before continuing**. Slight song fic, but I cut out some of the song to fit the scene. Language, bizarre characterizations, some make-out scenes and fluff between the Alchemist and the YOUNGER Captain Shuggazoom. That's right; I'm slashing the Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom, because everybody else is gonna write something involving the monkeys, and they needed a break from me. **Please, don't get on my ass about this pairing or that fact that it's slash. ** If you don't particularly care for them, go read a monkey/monkey fic. **No flames, trolling, or suing my ass off**, for I have no money to speak of.

**_Notes_**: This fic was inspired by the episode, "Golden Age". I've given the Alchemist a name—Akihito Neili. **Yes, I'm fully aware that this is NOT his actual name**, but I can't just call him "Alchemist" during the whole thing. **And, no, this is not the first slash fic I've done.** I'm using Captain Shuggazoom's playboy alias, Clayton Carrington. **Please remember that it's the YOUNGER Captain Shuggazoom I am using**. Anything resembling the double backslashes (//) are thoughts.

**XXXXXXX**

The year was…well, no one really knows the year; but it during Shuggazoom's equivalent of the forties and fifties of our Earth. It was the holiday season, as people were walking up the streets and wearing winter clothes. They laughed and admired the brightly-lit lights that adorned the shops and homes. In the middle of town square, stood a tall, erect Christmas tree in all its crimson and vermillion glory. It was very cold, but the feeling of warmth and love was experienced all throughout the metropolis. As the people scurried off to their homes, a man sat in an old hover car, studying the entrance of a lavish hotel garage that bore the name "Carrington Suites". He had on a long winter overcoat and a scarf that kept him warm. In the passenger side were six shivering monkeys. The man gave them two more blankets to keep warm in the car, as the heating had yet to turn on. He took a yellow monkey in his arms to comfort her, for she hated the cold weather.

"Fear not, Nova…soon the heat will be on and you'll be nice and warm." The man said, bringing her into a hug. The she-monkey nestled into the man's embrace as her fellow simians piled on top of the man, carrying the blankets with them. He laughed as he gave each wanton monkey a hug. Six different purrs of content escaped them as he sat each of them in a different area of the car. When the heat finally came on and the monkeys were nice and warm, the man finally started the car and pulled into the hotel garage. "We'll be saying here for the time being, my little monkeys. I need you come out the car and we'll get nice and situated into our room."

The orange monkey tilted his head in curiosity as the man spoke. The Alchemist patted the monkey's head.

"I'm going to a party at Captain Shuggazoom's home. He wants me to meet some of his stuck-up business friends. You all know I'd love to bring you there now, but people….they won't exactly care for monkeys eating all the appetizers. That is why I'm leaving you in the room and coming back to get you after the party is over."

The monkeys all look dejected as he spoke but he brought them all into another hug.

"I promise I'll come back to the room and I'll bring Captain Shuggazoom with me. I need you all to stay in the room while I'm gone. Can you all do that for me?"

Six wide-eyed grins answered his question. He chuckled and got out of the car with the two pieces of luggage he had.

The six simians exited the car from the passenger's side and followed their creator in a single-file line, merrily humming Christmas songs as their creator, the man known as the Alchemist led them to an elevator that took them to a room on the top floor of the hotel. From there, the band of seven walked down the hallways and entered into a vast suite that over looked the city skyline. The monkeys ran up to the window and admired the view, as the Alchemist removed his winter clothes and placed his belongings on a coffee table. The monkeys ran about the room, playing hide-and-go-seek as their creator stepped into the restroom with a bundle of clothes. For a small time the monkeys played their game until they realized that he had not yet left the bathroom. They all sat on the bed, starting intently at the door. Their creator, dressed in a plain button-up shirt and slacks, finally exited the bathroom, wielding two outfits on hangers.

"Alright my little simians, this is an exercise: I need you to raise you hands if you like what I'm going to show you. If more hands go up for a particular outfit, then I'll wear that one to the dance. So," He began, raising the outfits in their view, "Which one do you prefer?" The first outfit was a slate-colored business outfit with a cream-colored undershirt and a silk black tie. The second outfit was a stripped business suite with a red tie and a grey undershirt. Only the blue, red and green monkeys (Gibson, Sprx and Otto, respectably) raised their hands at all. The black and orange monkeys (Antauri and Mandarin) tilted their heads in wonder and Nova simply stared at the garments. Mandarin uttered something in monkey speak, which the Alchemist replied with a bored look on his face, "Well, that was really helpful, monkey team. Thank you very much."

He shook his head in frustration as he threw the outfits on the dresser top and flopped on the adjacent bed. He sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling.

"What am I doing here? I should be working on inventions, not going to some capitalist ball room masquerade. Why should I care about what I'm wearing? It's not as if I care what HE thinks about my choice of clothing. This is absolutely the worst idea I've ever have in all my—"

The Alchemist stopped his ranting long enough for him to notice that his monkeys were holding swatches of emerald and white in their hands and grinning. He smiled at them, finally figuring out his clothing situation.

"Thank you, my monkey team!" he beamed as he leaped off the bed.

**XXXXXX**

Icy winds blew relentlessly later that December night at Carrington Manor. It chilled the tress, harped on the tall windows and threatened to enter the estate. But inside the vast mansion was warmth and loud music playing. Clayton Carrington, the famous industrialist, was hosting one of his usual Christmas get-togethers in his lavish ball room. People of all walks of business practices were there, dressed in their very best and grooving to the Rhodes Scholars, the most popular music band in the Ranger Galaxy. Mr. Carrington himself was impeccably dressed in an all-white ensemble, with a green tie to set his outfit off. He happily surveyed his guests, occasionally taking sips from his glass of Merlot and chatting with some of the lovely debutantes that graced his presence. He swam through the crowd, exchanging Christmas greetings and laughing at Earth humor. The newly-crowed Shuggazoom Ice Princess had gained an audience with him and was commenting the playboy about the lavish ball. He grinned, playing attention to his guest, but behind his playboy host exterior and, he was off somewhere else, wondering about a certain someone that loomed in his thoughts as of late: Akihito Neili, his best friend, better known as the Alchemist.

He was all alone in that laboratory on the other side of Shuggazoom with no human to keep him company. Oh, sure the little monkeys were great to have around for companionship, but Akihito needed...real companionship. He needed human company, and if he weren't entertaining these irritating (but vital to business) clientele and business partners, he'd be right there with him. He was brought back to the present by a frantic call. He dropped his glass of wine and ran towards the sound.

A familiar, frantic voice from the front hallway shouted, "Nova?! Where are you?"

_// Oh, no...Tell me he didn't bring the monkeys to the manor...// _ He thought wearily.

What caught his sight was nothing short of both amusement and horror.

Mandarin and Antauri were re-enacting a battle sequence from _Samurai Champloo_ (using **his **custom-made katanas that he had received as a thank-you gift from one of his grateful business partners), Gibson Sprx and Otto watched, waiting for a break in the evenly matched duel. The Alchemist was on all fours, trying to find his "daughter" amongst the blood-red drapes. Clayton was mortified, to say the least.

"Akihito?" Clayton called out to his friend hesitantly. The older man quickly stood up and brushed off the dust from his outfit.

"Hello, Clayton."

The billionaire playboy noticed that the Alchemist wasn't dressed in his usual sorcerer robes, but in a long, white and vermillion Chinese outfit. The other man's hair had been pulled back into a bun. Clayton opened his mouth to say something, but decided to complement him later.

"Before you start to ask, no, I couldn't leave them alone in the laboratory while I agreed to mental scar you business friends in this little get-together. I didn't think they'd follow me from the hotel. My apologies, Clayton." The sorcerer began as he scooped up Otto in his arms and placed him on his shoulder. Gibson and Sprx followed their sibling's lead and perched themselves on the Alchemist's other arm and head.

"Wait, you rented a room in town? You could have just stayed in the manor. I have plenty of rooms." The man known as Captain Shuggazoom inquired as he gently removed Sprx from the Alchemist's head.

"Ah, and what of your nightly guests?" The older man chuckled as he gently patted Otto's head, then Gibson's.

"...That would present some problems...but right now, let's concentrate on finding Nova. When did you last see her?" Clayton asked looking around the room.

"Trying to pry her hands off Sprx's neck after he figured out how to use mistletoe..." The Alchemist answered, pointing to the shrubbery over where Antarui and Mandarin where in the midst of their duel." She stormed off, then after ten minutes, the others got restless, and hence why Antauri and Mandarin are dueling. Hey, you two, put those swords down!" Akihito sighed as he placed himself between the two and separated them, taking the swords away from the bored monkeys.

"She could be anywhere in this place, Akihito." Clayton sighed as he placed Sprx on the ground and received the katanas to place them back on the mantle.

"I know that, Clayton; which is why I request your help in finding her before--"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! There's a yellow monkey in the restroom!" shrieked a highly inebriated female guest.

"--that happens." Akihito finished as they hurried towards the source of the four-lettered proclamations.

**XXXXXXX**

After explaining to the young woman that the she-monkey was harmless and a figment of her imagination and having to pry a frightened Nova from the chandelier, all was well in Carrington manor. Clayton called for a cab to take the young lady home and the Alchemist managed to talk the little monkeys into staying in a spare room, with the promise that he'd fork over a hefty amount of appetizers. After the party had died down in the ball-room, Clayton pulled Akihito to the side, where no one could see them.

"I must say, Akihito, you look great in that outfit…"

"Thank you, Clayton. I...had some help in deciding what you wear."

"I don't see why, seeing as you pretty much look good in anything…" Clayton mentally kicked himself. "I meant—well you have a nice, um figure and—wait, that's not what I was going to say…" The poor man was now flustered.

Akihito laughed in response as he silenced his friend with one finger to Clayton's soft lips "I know what you were trying to say, Clayton." The younger man stared into the elder's eyes in confusion. At this time, Akihito remembered to remove his finger and offer a helping statement, "What you meant to say was that I happen to have the talent to make anything I wear fashionable, am I right?"

The other man chuckled as he placed an arm around the Alchemist's shoulder and led to the ballroom, introducing him to many an astonished lady and gentleman.

"Is that…the Alchemist?"

"Carrington _knows_ him?"

"Maybe he gave him the means to start the company?"

Clayton smiled, knowing that Akihito would be the talk of the business world by Monday morning.

**XXXXXX**

Suddenly, the Rhodes Scholars huddled into a quick group session and decided to change the tempo of their music. The six alien women faced the crowd.

"Alright everybody; we gotta liven this bash up some! How about an exclusive song for our upcoming summer release, everybody?"

The crowd went wild at the suggestion and urged the all-girl group to perform. The lovely ladies, decked out in Santa-esque outfits began to situate themselves on the stage. The music changed and soon the guests were grooving along to the words.

_Im telling ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin babe (uh)_

_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I see nothin' (uh)_

Guests went wild at the change of pace and paired off with their respective others. A sly smile formed on Akihito's lips, and he led the mortified billionaire onto the dance floor.

_Typical, hardly the type although_

_I like him physical, don't leave me asking for more_

_// Holy crap…he's…he's dancing?! And…// _Clayton was soon lost in though concentrating on the movements of his dance partner. Despite his original conceptions, he was stunned to find that Akihito Neili was one hell of a dancer. I'm not talking about some ballroom waltz or a variation. I'm talking about actual dancing…alright you can laugh now.

_You been sayin all the right things all along_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin on me_

_And the heat comin from this beat_

Another dip and the younger man found himself staring into the bemused eyes of his colleague. The Alchemist's eyes were filled with such a passion that up to now had only been reserved for the pursuit of science and technology. Brown eyes sparkled admirably as they were further lost in the music.

_You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree_

_Cuz I love...you said you had... been putin' on me_

_I wonder if im just too much for you_

_Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just..._

_Wonder, what I'd do next for you_

_What you wanna do_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I could see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please_

Over a thousand people were at this Winter Gala and no one took notice that two of them were grown men dancing together among the crowd. For a scientist, he was a very skilled dancer and Captain Shuggazoom was amazed by his friend's swift moves and stealth. After the song the crowds dispersed and Clayton emerged in the center alone, thanking everyone for coming to his party and wishing them a very merry Christmas. Despite the "awws" that he received, the left, thanking Clayton for a great time and a Happy New Year. When the last guest left the building, it was just him, the Alchemist and the exhausted butler, Tobias.

"Very well, played, Master Carrington. You were an excellent host tonight." Tobias completed as the trio were strolling down the hall.

"Thank you, Tobias." Clayton complemented, patting his butler on the back, "Couldn't have done it with you."

"And, you, Mr. Alchemist. A wondrous appearance you made. Poor Master Carrington was so…bored without you." Tobias chuckled as the Alchemist turned his way.

"Thank you, Tobias. I shall take my attempted party-crashers and return to the hotel. Thank you for a most interesting evening."

"I'll come with, Alchemist. Besides, I'm sure they're restless after being cooped up in a room for two hours with nothing but a bunch of universal remotes to play with."

The three laughed and went their ways, Tobias to his room and the Claytong and Akihito towards the room. They were bombarded with six very happy monkeys hugging them.

"Alright, alright…we're happy to see you, too." Clayton smiled as he hugged Antauri, Nova and Otto.

"I take it you all have loads of fun without us?" The Alchemist joked as he gathered the remaining monkeys in his arms. With three of the little simians in their arms, the two walked towards the entrance with Tobias wishing them all a merry Christmas.

**XXXXXX**

"I can't believe all of them are asleep." Clayton whispered as he placed Mandarin, Sprx and Gibson on the spare bed.

"Please, don't jinx it." The older man pleaded as Nova snapped awake, and then fell back asleep.

"Sorry, but when I usually see these guys, they're always running around."

"I know….they're angels when they're sleep. Even I forget that they're but… mere children. At least, to me they are."

Clayton stared into the red and blue eyes of his friend. The brunette smiled as he placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder. "You make a fine father, Akihito. It shows in the way you handle these little guys." He whispered as he placed Otto on the mattress after the green monkey had rolled off it.

"..Thank you, Clayton." The Alchemist responded as he placed the last of little monkeys into bed.

Claytong turned towards Akihito with concern shining in his eyes "Akihito…I gotta ask…."

"Yes?" The Alchemist inquired.

"Why_ did_ you decide to come to my Winter Gala this year?"

"Because you've would have begged me to come, like you usually do." Akihito answered. Clayton face faulted in response.

"…You know that's not the answer, Akihito. What was the real reason?"

The Alchemist stared into his friends chocolate brown eyes as he spoke." Perhaps…I wanted to get out the laboratory more often."

"Or…you really wanted to see me." The other man smirked as he leaned in close.

"Maybe…maybe not." The Alchemist sighed, backing away from his friend's beautiful eyes. He tucked in a snoring Mandarin and left the room, entering into the sitting area. The moon was out that night as its rays filled the dimly-lit room. Akihito sighed and tried to focus his attention towards the window, staring down at all the building and lights. Clayton was close behind him, hesitantly waiting for the right moment to speak what was on his mind. He stepped up and coughed getting the Alchemist to turn his way.

"Tell me this, Akihito…why did you try to impress me tonight?"

The Alchemist fell over, twitching in shock. He regained his composure and stood up, his arms to his side. "I…I don't know that you mean!"

"Oh, come on! You obviously didn't choose that outfit yourself. And the way you were moving on the dance floor—you got some serious talent in those feet." Clayton laughed as it his turn to relish his friend getting flustered.

"Well…it's not something I normal dabble into!" The Alchemist scoffed, trying to hide his reddened face.

"Aw…don't be embarrassed! I thought you a great dancer," Clayton grinned as he walked closer to him. "I'm glad you came…really."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Akihito asked, eying the other man with caution.

Clayton's courage took hold of him and he stood within a half a foot of Akihito's face. He gestured towards the mistletoe that had been dangling from the ceiling. He placed a hand on Akihito's cheek and caressed the sharp cheekbone. His fingers smoothed out the sorcerer's beard. Said sorcerer was shocked, to say the least. When he realized what he was doing, Clayton ceased his actions.

"I'm sorry, Akihito…I should get going…Tobias will send the National Guard after me if I'm not back soon, seeing as I'm not in costume." He sighed as he stepped away from the Alchemist.

"I understand…I'll see you Christmas Eve, then?"

Clayton nodded. "Tell them to be good." He hesitated as he whispered, "I love you, Akihito and Merry Christmas." As he turned away to leave.

_// Oh my GOD…what have I--I can't believe I SAID that// _The younger man discovered that Akihito had gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I said…I love you."

Awkward silence reigned in the room before Akihito replied, "You can't mean that, Clayton. Besides, you've have a few drinks."

"Akihito, please, it's not a drunken statement. I meant every word of it…I love you…and, it pains me to see you cooped up in that lab all the time with just the monkeys to keep you company…" Clayton turned away before he could finish; he was not about to cry in front of his best friend. Akihito gripped his chin tightly and made him look into his eyes.

"Is this…the truth?"

"Jesus Christ, yes, yes it is the truth! I-I gotta go, okay?"

"Please, don't go…"

There was another pause in the conversation as Clayton registered what his friend was saying.

"….What?"

"Please, don't leave on my account. I'm sorry, Clayton I should know better than to think that you'd would say something…so meaningful if you truly didn't mean it."

"No, Akihito…I should be the one apologizing to you. It's just that…" the hero began before one bony finger silenced him. The older man ran a finger across his lips and smiled tenderly.

"Shhhhh…I love you, too…" The older man whispered as he leaned in, brushing his lips ever so slightly with Captain Shuggazoom's. The younger man was startled at first, but closed his eyes and kissed him back.

In that moment, nothing from the outside of that penthouse mattered to him. All Clayton Carrington could feel was this man's warmth and love as he was held. He practically melted into the Alchemist's arms. Never had Clayton Carrington felt so strong and passionate for another person. So what if Akihito Neili was another man? The way he was being held, how oddly right it felt to kiss him…the billionaire was in love. He felt more secure about the fact that the man he loved and admired all these years returned his affections. He was brought back to the current, more urgent issues as the elder's lips begged for an entrance into his mouth, nibbling on the lower lips. Clayton was more than happy to accommodate his friend. A shy tongue entered the younger man's mouth, but was soon aggressive. Despite the taste of Merlot that was evident in the younger man's mouth, Akihito was certain that Clayton was still competent to know what was going on. Just as the two were…busy, Akihito happened to notice six pairs of eyes staring at them. They reluctantly parted, but still were in an embrace.

"It would seem…that we have an audience." The Alchemist chuckled as he indicated the seated monkeys tilting their heads in a questioning manner. Clayton looked from the monkeys back to Akihito, wondering _just_ how much the little simians had seen.

"Why, yes…it would seem so." Captain Shuggazoom responded.

"Alright, my little simians, time for bed. Can Captain Shuggazoom and I have some…alone time?" The Alchemist asked, registering the blank looks on his children's faces. All of them shrugged and scampered off, except for Nova, who smiled and offered a thumbs up before departing for bed.

"You wanna tuck them in tight this time; or we'll just trust that they'll get to sleep?" Clayton asked as placed his head on the other man's chest. He sighed as sinewy fingers ran through his hair in a loving manner.

"I trust them. Besides, the only one that would get any real satisfaction out of watching us would be Nova." Akihito whispered.

Clayton laughed at the thought as the Alchemist took his hands and led him back into the room, where all the monkeys were off to dreamland. The two tucked them in the bed and simply sat on the other bed and studied the little angels. Clayton loosened the bun on the top of Akihito's head and ran his fingers through the thick black mane as it fell, framing his friend's face. Taking the chance, he leaned in for another kiss, this time being met halfway. Hands cupped faces as their lips met. Clayton took the initiative and pushed him onto the bed. A free hand moved away from Akihito's face and tampered with the buttons, loosening the high collar. The older man returned the favor by removing the younger man's white jacket and loosening his green tie. Soft, fluttery kisses made contact with Clayton's neck before the Alchemist claimed his lips once more. Clayton moaned into the kiss, gently tugging at the over shirt. Akihito guided the hands away. After about two more attempts, their kiss ended.

"As much as I appreciate your…enthusiasm, Clayton, we can't progress this far into our relationship. And besides, you know the rules about presents, Captain…" The sorcerer smirked as he caressed his friends, face.

"What rules; I thought we we're making this up as we go?" the billionaire playboy pouted.

"You can't open until Christmas…" The older man whispered as he straightened out Clayton's tie. "Besides, my children are RIGHT there!"

This proclamation was followed with, "…you're kidding, right? Why do I have to wait when I already have what I want for Christmas?"

"I kid you not…you'll have to wait for your present. And what, exactly, _did_ you want for Christmas?"

"You, silly…and the monkeys with me. I didn't give up after all these years, Akihito."

A deep laugh escaped the other man.

"I'm serious!" Clayton shot back hotly before he was harshly shushed.

"Are you sure you didn't have that much to drink?" The Alchemist asked him.

"…Yeah? Contrary to what you think, Akihito, I'm quite sober." Captain Shuggazoom beamed.

The older man smiled at the younger and pulled him close.

"You're a very odd man, Akihito."

"And you're a very odd Super hero, Clayton."

The two studied the ceiling, laughing at the innuendo until sleep finally came for them.

Akihito held on to him as Clayton laid his head on the older man's chest. The beating of his lover's heart lulled him to sleep. As the lovers slept, the monkeys awoke, staring at the pair. Nova slid off the bed and climbed into the other bed, placing herself near the Alchemist's head. The others followed suit and placed themselves in various areas around the couple. After curling up to the humans, the little monkeys fell asleep, content that their father had another person to share the holidays with.

**_The End, and a Very Merry Christmas to You All!_**


End file.
